


gachiGASM in Chat

by Sparrowlicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kylo Ren, Competent Hux, Condoms, Established Relationship, Fake Guns, Fake Zombies, Fluff and Smut, Gamer Hux, Laser Tag, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Streamer!Hux, Top Armitage Hux, fake violence, twitch chat vernacular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowlicious/pseuds/Sparrowlicious
Summary: On their anniversary Kylo takes Hux out to a place that offers laser tag for adults with zombie actors who chase you around.Sequel to'Live and in Color'and part of the streamer Hux AU.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63
Collections: Kylux Summer Fest 2020





	gachiGASM in Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the kylux summerfest 2020, the second board and uses the prompts: zombies, play and big dick energy. <3
> 
> Also: I never played laser tag, I only looked up how the equipment works.

They were blocked off from the rest of their team. Kylo looked over the barricade for approaching enemies but everything seemed quiet – for now at least. Hux had his gun propped up next to him, ready to shoot the moment anything moved. He looked deeply concentrated as he surveyed the area. The spot they were in was probably not entirely ideal but at least they had a good way out should they need to run.

“I think we’re safe for now,” Hux said quietly and yet he didn’t allow himself to relax. Kylo couldn’t help but look over to his boyfriend every now and again as he observed their escape route to make sure it stayed clear. Kylo couldn’t help but notice how hot Hux was once he got into something.

Kylo briefly wondered if he could maybe steal a kiss when they could hear a scuffle somewhere in the distance. Two guys rounded the corner, followed by some zombies. The guys desperately tried to fire at them but there were too many zombies for them to possibly get all of them. They kept shouting, possibly attracting the attention of even more zombies.

“Fuck,” Hux muttered under his breath as he started shooting while Kylo scrambled to get his own gun up next to him. While Hux hit his targets easily, Kylo couldn’t seem to even aim properly. Maybe his gun just didn’t work? It was supposed to make his vest shake and alert him if he hit any of the targets but apparently Kylo simply wasn’t lucky enough.

“Hey, over here!” he shouted at the guys and waved them over. Kylo didn’t know their names but it didn’t matter – it was them against the zombies. One of them almost didn’t make it, the zombies grabbed at him. He would’ve been done for if it weren’t for Hux shooting them quickly. Somehow the guy recovered and got to his feet, he was quick to join them.

“Come on!” Hux shouted from behind the barricade. More zombies were pushing around the corner. They couldn’t stay here. Instead they fled, following Hux through the area. Kylo followed along, knowing from previous rounds how good Hux was at finding his way out of tricky situations. Hux looked like he was fully in his element and the moment they were behind another barricade Kylo couldn’t stop looking at him, even though they weren’t out of danger just yet. Hux’s forehead was slightly sweaty, just enough so some of his hair stuck to it. But maybe it shouldn’t surprise him this much. Hux was a gamer after all so he got into this easily, his strategies were often sound. Still, it did something to Kylo to see him like this, he couldn’t deny he liked it. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on Hux after this.

“I think we should be good here for a while,” Hux whispered to them. Kylo bit his lower lip since all he could think of was dragging Hux down for a sloppy kiss. He had to pay attention for him, for the sake of the game. Hux looked at him for a moment but turned away quickly, his cheeks took on a slight blush.

When Kylo found out that they had a laser tag place nearby with ‘zombie nights’ for adult players only he probably would’ve taken Hux there sooner. As it were he at least brought him there on their anniversary. Hux had scoffed at him at first but it was clear he enjoyed it from how hard he got into it. After the first round he already decided easily to go a second and then ultimately a third time.

The zombies, of course, were just actors with targets for the lasers which meant you couldn’t just willy-nilly shoot at them and expect them to back off. There were also pretty strict rules when interacting with the actors who played the zombies. After all, it wouldn’t be fun to accidentally hit them in the face or something, which meant you could only try to shoot at them if they got near, not push them or touch them in any kind of way. As a player you were treated as dead if a zombie managed to rip off the velcro tape on the player’s chest which featured a frighteningly detailed artwork of a heart. It sure fit with the mood of the event.

“Thanks man,” the guy Hux saved earlier said. “They almost got me there.”

“It’s not over yet,” Hux said as he cocked his gun, he was eerily good at making it look as if he was handling a real weapon despite the design of the so called ‘blaster’ being hilariously fake.

It wasn’t long until more zombies were coming and Hux did his best to shoot them one by one. Just as according to how the zombies were supposed to act they backed off towards an area where the eliminated zombies had to wait until they could ‘respawn’ so the players had at least some sort of chance. But there were so many more and they approached slowly but surely.

“Let’s go!” Hux shouted at his tiny group and led them away from their corner, only to run them into an alley where another group of zombies approached them. They were cornered. Even though it was only a game Kylo could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

“So this is the end,” one of the random players said. “It’s been fun, men.”

“Let’s make it hard for the bastards,” Hux announced as he started to shoot. Kylo did his best to keep up, even if he wasn’t such a good shot. With how many bodies were scrambling for them he even hit some of them which only deterred the group mildly.

Eventually though they got too close. Kylo uselessly pressed the trigger on his gun only to find that it needed reloading. He quickly reached for the button, only for one of the zombies reaching for him. Kylo couldn’t even scoot back to try and evade in time when the velcro tape was ripped from his chest. Game over.

“I’m dying,” he dramatically proclaimed as he sank to the floor where he stayed on his back as the rest of the zombies stepped around him to get at his team mates. Hux sank down next to him shortly after even though he didn’t have to.

“Well,” he said. “I have to admit when you suggested this I was skeptical but it’s actually fun.”

Kylo turned his head towards him.

“I know, you said that the last two times,” he said with a laugh as she shuffled closer. They ignored their fallen team mates as Hux pressed a kiss to his lips, the heat of it went straight to Kylo’s groin. Hux’s hand on Kylo’s face didn’t help, Kylo could feel his cock twitch in his pants.

“Please get off the floor, people could stumble over you,” one of the zombie actors said, causing Kylo to flinch terribly. It was weird to hear them talk properly after listening to their groans and deadly moans earlier. Somehow it became easy to forget that they were actual humans and not zombies.

“You can still smooch in the lounge,” the actor said before he stumbled off with the others.

Hux laughed and got to his feet with his hand in Kylo’s in an attempt to pull him up with him. But they both knew Kylo was too heavy for him so he came up willingly, letting himself be lead out of the arena and into the lobby. The other two guys who had played with them followed with some distance, occupied with their own conversation.

“Should we grab a drink and go for another round later?” Hux said with a smirk. “I think we still have time.” His laser gun was dangling off of his vest like cheap plastic and not the thing Hux had gripped tightly earlier to shoot zombies with. Outside of the arena it was really just a game but back there Hux had made it look so serious. The thought had Kylo’s dick twinge just enough to make him turn his body a bit so the growing bulge in his pants was less noticeable.

“I don’t know,” Kylo said, a sultry note slipped into his voice. “I wished we could be alone somewhere.” He slowly trailed his finger down the side of Hux’s face. The change in his expression was priceless. His bottom lip quivered slightly. Hux took a sharp breath, his face flushed noticeable. Kylo loved seeing it as it made his own face feel hot.

“Right. Let’s give back the gear first,” he said. His cheeks were a certain shade of pink Kylo had learned to love before they even met in person for the first time one year ago. Back when Kylo’s only contact with Hux was through Hux’s twitch stream and only during the times he wasn’t timed out for ‘abusing chat’ or whatever. Some might assume Kylo was a total simp for Hux back then – and they would’ve been right. The only thing which changed was Hux reciprocated Kylo’s interest in him. It was easy to fall in love when you simply clicked with the other person. It also helped when you were madly attracted to every part of them. And Kylo was madly attracted to Hux.

  
  


A few minutes later they were out of the door. It was already dark outside, they had spent a considerable amount of time at the laser tag place after going for a light dinner. Kylo could hardly keep his hands to himself as they made their way towards the parking lot and he had a hunch Hux was in a very similar situation. He kept looking over. When they finally reached their car, Kylo couldn’t help himself, he pressed Hux against it and kissed him deeply. Hux groped him in return, first his chest, then he squeezed his ass. Kylo’s cock seemed to jump at the touch but he could also feel Hux’s erection against his own leg. Kylo was sure Hux could feel him too since he made a point of moving his leg so it rubbed against him, causing Kylo to moan quietly into his ear.

Someone wolf-whistled at them which had Kylo only grab Hux tighter, somehow frightened Hux would try to flee but he didn’t make any effort to. He squeezed Kylo’s ass through his pants. Kylo wanted him so fucking much, he kissed Hux so filthily their mouths were making wet noises, it had to be disgusting to anyone who dared to watch.

“Come on, let’s get in the car,” Kylo whispered while grabbing for his keys in his pocket. Hux made an affirmative noise but when Kylo opened the back door for him he appeared confused. But Kylo didn’t give him the chance to ask as he grabbed for Hux’s dick through is pants, making him moan as he directed him closer to the open door. Kylo nipped at his lips one last time before he smiled at him and let go of his dick.

This time he went willingly and Kylo followed after him, both of them scrambling onto the back seat. It was a tight fit but Kylo didn’t mind, he was on Hux the moment he closed the door behind them, kissing him, shoving his shirt up so he could get at the soft skin of his abdomen. He loved touching Hux so much, his own blood sang with arousal, his cock throbbed in his pants, hell, Kylo could even feel his own nipples getting hard.

“I love you,” Kylo whispered against Hux’s lips when he pulled off for a moment. He didn’t know how it suddenly came over him but seeing Hux like this, under him, his pupils blown wide, his face red and his hair tousled Kylo just couldn’t help himself. Hux’s voice sounded rough when he answered, wrought with emotion which wasn’t something he was very open about. Despite knowing this Kylo had still learned to be patient with him.

“I love you too,” he said with a sniff.

“I got lube back here and condoms,” Kylo said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say. Hux chuckled as he fumbled at his own pants while Kylo did his best in shimming out of his own. It wasn’t exactly easy but somehow they managed.

“I want to ride you,” Kylo said hotly before Hux could try and pull his own pants off completely. Maybe it being their anniversary made him nostalgic but right now he couldn’t help but want Hux’s cock in his ass.

His words earned him an open-mouthed stare but then Hux made an effort to sit up, leaving his pants hanging open instead of attempting to get them off completely. Kylo quickly retrieved the lube and condoms from the back of the seat before straddled Hux’s thighs, he almost immediately hit his head on the roof of the car. The space was so cramped he had to bend over Hux but he believed it to be worth it, judging from his own arousal pooling in his belly and Hux’s erect cock which bobbed out from where his underwear was pulled down. Kylo passed a condom to him while opening the lube so he could quickly finger himself, just enough to get some lube in.

“I want you so badly right now,” Kylo said, he hissed slightly when he finally got a finger into himself.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Hux told him before pressing a heated kiss to his neck, making Kylo’s skin tingle in pleasure. He took the bottle from Kylo so he could put his own finger alongside Kylo’s, causing him to moan helplessly. It was a bit too much too fast but Kylo didn’t care, he just wanted Hux inside of him. He wanted him so much he snatched the bottle back to press another dollop of lube into himself before pushing Hux’s hand away. Kylo felt his rim throb with anticipation and so was his cock which was left untouched by either of them. It already drooled a thin line of pre-come.

“It’s enough, it’s enough,” Kylo whispered breathlessly as he pushed Hux’s hand away. He slowly lowered himself down on Hux’s erect cock. The second the head touched his hole he sighed in relief, followed by a moan as it finally slipped in – just a little at the time. They both moaned as Kylo sank deeper, the stretch hurt a little bit but it outweighed the feeling of finally having Hux inside of him. A sob bubbled up in Kylo’s chest at the closeness, the sensation of him.

Hux’s hands felt hot and heavy on him as they held onto his hips, not to guide him, just as a touch. His breath was hot and heavy against Kylo’s neck which he continued kissing every now and again, his thighs quivered under Kylo. It was hard to move but somehow Kylo still managed to pull back up after sinking down completely. He took Hux as deep as he could manage. Hux’s cock grazed his prostate on a number of thrusts. Kylo couldn’t hold back as he groaned at the feeling. His entire body felt hot, almost vibrating with lust as he dropped himself on Hux again and again, his own balls felt close to drawing up, the arousal in his belly almost peaked.

“Wait, baby, stop, shhh,” Hux whispered urgently, his hands suddenly tense on Kylo’s hips.

“I think someone’s coming,” he said. Kylo stopped moving, Hux’s cock halfway in his ass, his breath a hot shudder against the backseat. Kylo strained his ears. He could hear muffled voices in the parking lot, he could hear car doors opening and closing. The seconds felt like minutes and the minutes like hours as he stayed there, his ass clenching and unclenching on the part he still got inside of him. Hux groaned quietly, his hands stuttered where they held onto Kylo.

“You’re squeezing me too hard,” he whispered, his voice had a tiny lilt too it. Kylo could feel how Hux was shaking under him as they both listened. Kylo’s hands were cramped somewhere beyond the backrest, he took the chance to shake them out.

The second Kylo thought the coast was clear he started moving again, this time with a determination to make Hux come even more undone under him. It excited him, the power his body had over Hux. Another stroke lodged Hux’s cock directly against his prostate, Kylo stopped to savior it with a drawn-out moan, his head dropped.

“Is that the spot?” Hux said as he started to gyrate his hips a little, hitting Kylo just right again and again.

“That’s good,” Kylo whispered mindlessly. “So good.”

He almost shouted when Hux put his hand on Kylo’s straining cock, his grip tight as he stroked him in time with the movements of his hips. The tables had turned, it was Hux now who made Kylo come undone.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Hux whispered. Kylo knew he usually wasn’t one for pet names so this one made his blood sing and his body flood with pleasure. He ground down hard one last time before he came with a quiet shout, spilling himself all over Hux’s hands and the front of his shirt. Kylo did his best not to put his entire weight on Hux but it was hard not to. He slipped off of his cock and next to him on the seat where he leaned back, resting for a moment.

Kylo looked over lazily to Hux, to his cock for which he reached out. Hux hissed and batted his hand away when he touched it. He had come at some point.

“Fuck, I really need a shower,” Hux said with a chuckle. Kylo joined him with a laugh on his own.

“Got to clean you up before the stream.”

  
  


Somehow they made it home without another incident of indecency. After a long, hot shower they spent together Hux set up everything for his stream. They were a bit late but it was completely worth it. Unlike the other times Kylo didn’t watch from the couch which was out of view of the camera but instead on a chair next to Hux, with his very own headset. Unlike Hux’s which had fox ears, Kylo’s had wolf ears. It was a bit silly but at least on brand for Hux’s channel.

“You ready?” Hux said. Usually Kylo’s appearances on camera were very short and mostly to annoy Hux and tease his community a little bit which he was still a part of. Even though people seemed to like him being there, Kylo didn’t want to intrude on something Hux enjoyed doing by himself.

“Yeah, I’m good. Ass is still a bit sore though,” Kylo said, he could hardly suppress his laughter at Hux’s rapidly reddening face and appalled expression.

“You could grab a pillow, you know,” Hux muttered before he cleared his throat. He tried hard keeping a serious expression on his face.

“It’s okay,” Kylo said quickly. “Just start the stream. Look at chat, they want to see my pretty face.”

Hux gave him a slight shove but he still laughed. Then he turned back to the computer, checked some more things before he turned off his custom-made ‘starting soon’ screen. Just like the icons in his chat he had that one commissioned at some point.

“Hey guys, thanks for waiting,” he said to the camera. “And welcome to our anniversary stream. As you can see, this big oaf is with me today and we’re going to play some games together, even if he’s a bit shit at it.”

“Hey,” Kylo said, he wrapped an arm around Hux to pull him closer under slight protests. “I’m going to kick this man’s ass tonight because little does he know I’ve been practicing.”

“You did not!” Hux said but then he looked thoughtful. “Or did you? Did you really practice?”

Something like awe shone in his eyes.

“Anyway,” Kylo said, then he pressed a noisy kiss to Hux’s hair before letting him go. “GachiGASM in chat, come on guys!”

Hux groaned in annoyance next to him. The mods were already timing out people for one thing or another. Kylo knew they’d have a long but fun night ahead of them, even if his ass was still throbbing slightly when he moved.


End file.
